yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/29
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 29-'وَلاَ تَجْعَلْ يَدَكَ مَغْلُولَةً إِلَى عُنُقِكَ وَلاَ تَبْسُطْهَا كُلَّ الْبَسْطِ فَتَقْعُدَ مَلُومًا مَّحْسُورًا' Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 29-Ve lâ tec’al yedeke maglûleten ilâ unukıke ve lâ tebsuthâ kullel bastı fe tak’ude melûmen mahsûrâ(mahsûren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve lâ tec'al : ve kılma, yapma * 2. yedeke maglûleten : elini bağlamış * 3. ilâ unukı-ke : boynuna * 4. ve lâ tebsut-hâ : ve tutma, onu fazla harcama * 5. kulle el bastı : büsbütün açma, hepsini açma, açıp savurma * 6. fe : böylece, sonra, o zaman * 7. tak'ude : kalırsın * 8. melûmen : kınanmış * 9. mahsûren : malı tükenmiş Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 29-Elini boynuna bağlama, tamâmıyla da açma, sonra kendini kınar ve birşeye gücün yetmeyerek pişman bir halde oturur kalırsın. Ali Bulaç Meali * 29-Elini boynunda bağlanmış olarak kılma, büsbütün de açık tutma. Sonra kınanır, hasret (pişmanlık) içinde kalakalırsın. Ahmet Varol Meali * 29-Elini boynuna bağlı kılma, tamamen de açıp saçma. Sonra kınanmış, hüsrana uğramış halde oturur kalırsın. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 29-Elini boynuna bağlayıp cimri kesilme, büsbütün de açıp tutumsuz olma, yoksa pişman olur, açıkta kalırsın. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 29-Eli sıkı olma, büsbütün eli açık da olma. Sonra kınanır ve çaresiz kalırsın. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 29-Eli sıkı olma; büsbütün eli açık da olma. Sonra kınanır, (kaybettiklerinin) hasretini çeker durursun. Edip Yüksel Meali * 29-Elini boynuna bağlama ve tümüyle de açma, yoksa pişman olur, üzülürsün. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 29-Hem elini bağlayıp boynuna asma (cimrilik etme), hem de büsbütün açıp saçma (israf etme) ki, pişman olur, açıkta kalırsın; Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 29-Hem elini bağlayıp boynuna asma, hem de onu büsbütün açıp saçma ki pişman olur, açık kalırsın. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 29-Ve elini boynuna bağlanmış kılma ve onu büsbütün de açma. Sonra fazlaca levme uğramış, hasret içinde kalmış bir halde oturup durursun. Muhammed Esed * 29-Ve ne ellerini boynuna bağlayıp kilitli tut, ne de sonuna kadar aç(ıp varını yoğunu ortaya dök); böyle yaparsan, (yükümlü olduğun kimselerce) kınanan, yapayalnız ve yoksul biri olup çıkarsın. Suat Yıldırım * 29-Eli sıkı olma, büsbütün eli açık da olma ki herkes tarafından ayıplanan, kaybettiklerine hasret çeken bir hale düşmeyesin. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 29-El(ler)ini boynuna bağlanmış yapma, tamamen de açma, sonra kınanır, hasret içinde kalırsın. Şaban Piriş Meali * 29-Elini boynuna asıp bağlama, büsbütün de açıp, tutumsuz olma; yoksa pişman olur, açıkta kalırsın. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 29-Elini kısma; onu büsbütün de açıverme ki pişman ve kınanmış halde kalmayasın. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 29-Elini bağlayıp boynuna asma. Ama onu büsbütün de salıverme. Sonra kınanır, hasret içinde bir köşede büzülür kalırsın. Yusuf Ali (English) * 29- Make not thy hand tied(2212) (like a niggard´s) to thy neck, nor stretch it forth to its utmost reach, so that thou become blameworthy and destitute. M. Pickthall (English) * 29- And let not thy hand be chained to thy neck nor open it with a complete opening, lest thou sit down rebuked, denuded. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 29- Elini boynuna asıp bağlama (cimri olma), hem de onu büsbütün açıp saçma (israf etme); aksi halde kınanmış olursun ve eli boş açıkta kalırsın. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *28- Eğer Rabbinden ummakta olduğun bir rahmeti beklerken (darlıkta olduğundan) onlara sırt çevirecek olursan, bu durumda onlara yumuşak söz söyle.(28) 29- Elini boynunda bağlanmış olarak kılma, büsbütün de açık tutma. Sonra kınanır, hasret (pişmanlık) içinde kalakalırsın.(29) 30- Şüphesiz senin Rabbin, rızkı dilediğine-genişletir-yarar ve daraltır. Gerçekten O, kullarından haberi olandır, görendir.(30) AÇIKLAMA 28. Bu üç madde (3-5) kişinin kazanç ve servetini sadece kendisine harcaması için ayırmaması gerektiğini vurgulamaktadır. Kendi ihtiyaçlarını normal bir şekilde karşılamak ve akrabalarının, komşularının ve diğer muhtaç insanların haklarını vermek için elinden geleni yapmalıdır. Bu tür davranışlar, İslâm'ın toplumsal hayatında birlik, sevgi, ve adalet ruhunun doğmasına yardımcı olacaktır. Böylece her akraba diğeriyle birlik olacak, her zengin yakınındaki fakirlere yardım edecek ve her yolcu kendisini cömert ev sahipleri arasında şerefli bir misafir olarak bulabilecektir. Hak kavramı o denli geniş kapsamlıdır ki, her birey tüm diğer insanların kendisi ve serveti üzerinde hakları olduğunu kabul etmeli ve onlara iyilik yapmadığı, bilakis haklarını verdiği gibi bir duygu içinde yardım etmelidir. Bu durumda eğer bir kimse yardım edebilecek durumda değilse karşısındakinden özür dileyecek ve Allah'a, O'nun kullarına yardım edebilmesini sağlayacak, servet vermesi için dua edecektir. 29. "Elini boynuna bağlı olarak asma" diye kelimesi kelimesine tercüme edilen cümle "cimri olma" anlamına gelir. "Onu büsbütün de açıp saçma" ise, "Savurgan ve müsrif olma" anlamına gelir. Eğer 27 ve 29. ayetler birlikte okunursa Kur'an'ın insanlardan orta yolu takip etmelerini, yani ne servetin dönüşümünü ve dağılımını engelleyecek denli cimri, ne de kendi ekonomik durumlarını çökertecek denli savurgan olmamalarını istediği anlışılır. Bunun aksine onlar dengeli bir biçimde davranmayı öğrenmeli; parayı harcaması gereken yere harcamalı ve kendilerini felakete sürükleyecek savurganlıktan sakınmalıdırlar. Gerçekte parayı insanın gerçek ihtiyaçlarından olmayan, faydasız yerlere, yani gösteriş, lüks, günah fiiller ve buna benzer yerlere harcamak, Allah'ın verdiği nimete karşı nankörlük etmektir. Bu nedenle bu tür yerlere para harcayanlar şeytanın kardeşleridir. Bu iki cümle de sadece bireye yapılan ahlâkî tavsiye ve emirden ibaret değildir. Bu emirler, İslâm toplumunu ahlâkî eğitim, sosyal baskı ve hukukî sınırlamalarla savurganlıktan korumaya yöneliktir. Buna uygun bir şekilde Medine İslâm Devleti'nde toplumu savurganlıktan korumak için bazı önlemler alınmıştı. Birincisi, savurganlık ve lüksün bir çok çeşidi kanunen yasaktır; yani haramdı. İkincisi bunlara karşı hukukî önlemler alınmıştı. Üçüncüsü, israfı içeren gelenekleri ortadan kaldırıcı sosyal düzenlemeler yapılmıştı. Devletin, bireylerin açıktan yaptıkları israfı engelleme hakkı vardır. Her şeyin ötesinde zekat ve sadaka, pintiliği ve para biriktirme arzusunu ortadan kaldırmaya yardımcı oluyordu. Bu önlemlerin yanısıra insanların savurganlıkla cimriliği, cömertlikle hasisliği birbirinden ayırmasını sağlayan genel bir toplumsal sağduyu yaratılmıştı. Öyle ki cimri insanlar aşağı görülüyor, cömert insanlar şerefli kabul ediliyordu. Bu zihni ve ahlâkî tavır İslâm toplumunun bir parçası olmuştu. Bugün de İslâm toplumunda cimri ve savurgan insanlar aşağı görülmekte, cömert insanlara ise her yerde saygı gösterilmektedir. 30. Yani, "İnsan, insanlar arasında servet bakımından var olan eşitsizliğin hikmetini anlayamaz." Bu nedenle suni araçlarla doğal servet dağılımını değiştirmeye çalışmamalıdır. Doğal eşitsizliği ortadan kaldırmak veya onu adaletsiz bir hale sokmak için suni araçlar kullanmak doğru değildir. Her iki aşırı uç da yanlıştır. En iyi ekonomik sistem, servetin ilâhî kanuna uygun bir şekilde dağıtılmasına dayanan sistemdir. Ekonomik eşitsizliğin hikmetini anladıktan sonra, bu farklılığı kendiliğinden kötü saymak ve sınıfsız bir toplum yaratmaya çalışmak gibi problemler söz konusu olmaz. Böyle bir problemin doğmamasının yanısıra, insan doğasına daha yakın olan ve bu ilâhî kurallar üzerine kurulan Medine toplumunda ekonomik farklılıklara suni araçlarla müdahale edilmiyordu. Fakat ahlâkî ve hukuki düzenlemelerle bunlar, adaletsizlik yerine bir çok ahlâkî, ruhi ve kültürel fayda ve güzelliğin doğmasında rol oynamışlardır. Böylece evrenin yaratıcısı tarafından yaratılan ekonomik farklılıkların hikmeti Medine'de gözler önüne serilmiştir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *29. Ve ne ellerini boynuna bağlayıp kilitli tut, (35) ne de sonuna kadar açvarını yoğunu ortaya dök; böyle yaparsan, olduğun kimselerce kınanan, yapayalnız ve yoksul biri olup çıkarsın. 35 - Cimriliği ve özellikle de başkalarına yardım konusunda gösterilen isteksizliği îma eden bir mecaz (karş. 5:64'deki benzer ifade). Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *29. Ve elini boynuna bağlanmış kılma ve onu büsbütün de açma. Sonra fazlaca kınanmış, hasret içinde kalmış bir halde oturup durursun. 29. (Ve) Allah Teâlâ, Resûl-i Ekrem'ine ne suretle infakta bulunacağını tarif ve tenbih için buyurdu ki: (Elini boynuna bağlanmış kılma) yani: Muhtaç olanlara infak hususunda cimrilik göstererek onlara hiçbir şey veremiyecek bir vaziyet alma (ve onu) infak için elini (büsbütün de açma) elinde bulunan bütün malını fakirlere dağıtarak eli boş kalma. Şüphe yok ki, her şeyde ifrat ve tefrit kötüdür. Ahlâkî fazilet ise ortaya yola uymakla tecelli eder. Şayet bütün mallarını öyle dağıtır isen (sonra) Allah katında, insanlar yanında (fazlaca levme) kınama ve azarlamaya (maruz kalmış) olursun. Çünkü kendisinden men edilmiş olan bir hareketi tercih eylemiş bulunursun ve (hasret içinde kalmış bir halde oturup durursun) bütün geçim kaynağını elden çıkarmış, caymış ve pişman bir vaziyette kalmış olursun. Bütün bu hatırlatmalar, Yüce Peygamber vasıtasiyle ümmetin fertlerine yöneliktir.